New Position In the Family
by saxaphonegirl
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, Emmett and Jasper find her in Canada. When she returns to the Cullen house hold she learns who her true mate is.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- ****i do not own any of these characters only the plot**

**I don't really know why I'm writing this because I don't like twilight. I use to before half the world turned it into an obsession. Maybe I'm writing this because I just like the pairing better. **

**SUMMERY- ****Edward left Bella when she was 18, but the rest of the Cullen's stayed**

** I would write more for the summery, but I'm not really sure which direction I'm taking this in yet. **

**P.S. I'm changing the way Edward left her (it will still be in the woods though I'm just going to change up the words) because….I don't like Edward. Never have, never will**

**B.P.O.V**

When I got on Edward's back I thought he was going to take us to our meadow, but at the speed he was running I knew he had passed it long ago. I tried to say something to him but he just ignored me. When he finally stopped I had no idea where we were except that we were in a forest.

"Edward, can you please tell me where we are now? Are we even in Washington?" He still wouldn't answer me; he was just standing there with an expressionless face. "EDWARD!" I had gone right up to his ear and he still wouldn't talk.

"Bella, I'm leaving. I can't be with you anymore. I never loved you, actually, I hate you. You're a whiny bitch that doesn't know how to take care of herself." And with those parting words he left..

I still didn't know where he had left me, but I'm sure it wasn't in Washington because it was starting to snow. Finding my way out of the forest was hard because my tears were making my vision blurry. I stopped and sat on a fallen tree because I was wearing myself out and I needed to rest.

The snow was getting to thick for me to keep walking and it was also dark and I was tired. I needed to find a place to sleep. I couldn't sleep on the ground because I would freeze in the snow. I remembered something from a survival show that I had watched with Renee one day. The guy had gotten trapped in a bunch of snow and had dug a hole in the ground and covered himself in leaves to keep warm. So that's exactly what I did.

When I woke up it had stopped snow but it was still dark out. I climbed out of my hole and sat back on the log. I searched my pockets to see if there was anything useful but the only thing I found was my cell phone and it couldn't get a signal.

I had my head in my hands when I saw out of my peripheral something blur past me. I was scared till I saw it stop and turn on its heel and run towards me, it was Emmett and Jasper was standing behind me.

"Oh my god, Bella!" he pulled me into one of his big bear hugs. When he let go Jasper actually gave me a hug to. Compared to where I had slept they actually felt warmish. "Bella, do you know how hard it was for us to find you in all of this snow? How did you get here anyway?" that reminded me that I still didn't know where I was.

"I'll tell you how I got here once you tell me where I am." I know I should have just answered him so I could get out of here but I wanted to know where I was.

"You're in a forest in Canada; we're about 3hours away from Washington. Now tell me why you're here."

"Edward left me here." It was a pretty blatant answer but what else could I say to him, 'oh yeah, he also said he hated me and was just using me' yeah not going to happen.

"Why would he just leave you out here by yourself and not even tell you where you are?" you know that was an excellent question. Why couldn't he just do it back in Forks? At this point he could have used a phone to say that.

"I don't know why he did it. He said he was leaving me and some other stuff but I don't know why he left me out here." I could see that my words had pissed them off.

"I'll deal with him later, I'm just happy that your safe Bells." This probably wasn't one of the best times to tease him but I did anyway.

"Oh, so you do have feelings for the human." I knew he loved me but he would always joke about how I was just his human play mate.

"Of course I do Bells, you like my little sister who I can tease and embarrass to no end. Now we can talk later, for now we need to get you somewhere with heat." It always amazed me how he could go from joking to serious in less than a second. Emmett picked me up like I was a little baby. He had a jacket with him and since I was curled up in a little ball it cover everything but my feet.

As soon as he got in the front door I was put into Carlisle's arms and he ran me upstairs and put me in a bed that had two electric blankets on it plus the normal blanket. Once he had me settled I started to look around. I had never seen this room before, but it had been beautifully decorated. Alice walked in the room and she had a tray of food for me and thankfully I could see the steam coming off of it. She had brought me some pancakes, a couple muffins and some coffee. When I was done eating she took the tray and put it on the other side of the room and came back over to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy that you're alright. I promise you that I'll hunt down Edward and make sure that he pays." I loved Alice and I knew that if she really wanted to she would make sure that he got hurt but hearing those words coming from such a small girl made me want to laugh.

"That's ok Alice, after what he said I don't really miss him, and now that I think about it I don't think I ever really loved him I think it was more of a school girl crush.

"Well, that's great, not what he said but that you're not hurt, if I was you I would have punched him in the face." Again I wanted to laugh, but I didn't.

"Alice, if I had punched him I would have a broken hand."

"Bella, could I talk to you?" Carlisle was standing in the doorway and I looked over at Alice and I saw something twinkle in her eyes. She gave herself a little smile before turning to me and telling me we would talk later. Carlisle entered the room and came and sat on the bed next to me.

"Carlisle, where's Esme?" I hadn't seen her yet and thought she would have been one of the first people through the door to give me a hug.

"She left a few days ago. She's living in Italy Aro, turns out there they're mates." What? Esme had left Carlisle? He could see the worry on my face and explained.

"We were never together, she was just with us because when I changed her she had nowhere else to go, we were her only family. "Oh, ok, well that makes more sense."

"Bella, when Edward left you what did he say to you?" I couldn't figure out why Carlisle would want to know what Edward said but he was an honest man so figured I'd tell him.

"He said, 'Bella, I'm leaving. I can't be with you anymore. I never loved you, actually, I hate you. You're a whiny bitch that doesn't know how to take care of herself'." I saw him get angrier with every word that I repeated. I wasn't paying attention to that though. I was still stuck on Esme leaving, well not so much leaving as finding her mate. Everyone else in the family had found there mate within the first 200 years and Carlisle was 400 years old where was his mate?

"Bella, how do you really feel about all of this?" that caught me off guard. I didn't expect Carlisle to care about me this much."

"I don't really know. I do realize now though that I never loved him and after what he said I don't feel anything towards him." It was basically what I had told Alice. "Carlisle, how come you haven't found your mate when everyone else has?" I saw that me asking this had surprised him but it quickly left and the he gave me a little glance out the corner of his eye.

"Bella, I'll tell you but don't interrupt me just let me tell you everything and then you can ask your questions." Where was he going with this why couldn't he just tell me?

**Who is Carlisle's mate? (Not that it's hard to figure out) and who's room is she in? (Not that that's hard to figure out either) and last, why am I asking you? I don't know. Anyway I hope you guys liked it. I'm not sure what I'll do for the next chapter yet but it's getting there. And yes I still hate Edward, with a passion. And now, I shall got to sleep because it's defiantly not 3:46 in the morning. **

**AND REMEMBER…YOUR REVIEWS ARE LOVED (they're like presents, you know each one is different, but you still don't know what it is) and yes I am crazy and yes I have no life. Although you already know this because I'm writing fanfiction, but what you don't know is that you don't have a life either because you're reading it. Is it bad to insult my readers? Probably. SORRY! And now I shall shut up and work on the next chapter because sleeping is impossible after drinking 3 monsters. Bad for my health probably. Fun as shit? YESSSS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER-****I do not own any of these character much to my disappointment (except for Edward I don't want him) BUT, I **_**do **_**own this plot.**

** You know that saying bad things happen to good people, well have you ever heard anyone say good things happen to bad people? I don't know if you're going to read my story get use to my random comments after the disclaimer and at the end, (but never in the middle of a story, I hate it when people do that it totally takes you out of the mood of the story) and if you ever want to throw any random comments my way I won't care and I will read them, I'M A RANDOM COMMENT ADDICT AND YES IM STILL ON MY MONSTER HIGH FROM THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**B.P.O.V.**

"Bella, to Edward you were just a passion to have until he got tired of it. And you are not his mate that much is clear. But me since the first time I saw you in the emergency room I knew you would be a part of my life. Bella, you're my mate." What? I so did not see that one coming but I will admit I always had felt something when I was near him. I wanted to say something but I didn't I promised him I would let him finish.

"Edward knew that we were ment to be mates but he ignored that fact and kept you for himself. You seemed happy so I didn't do anything about it. That's what Edward, Rose and myself were talking about that day in the hallway. I'll understand if you don't want to be with me or don't believe me, but I will always be in the shadows if you need me." Yes this was all moving a bit fast but I trusted Carlisle, he wouldn't lie to me about something like this. I tried to give him a hug but seeing as I was trapped under three blankets that wasn't going to happen so I just wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I believe you Carlisle." I felt him kiss the top of my head and put his arms around the tops of my shoulders and we just sat like that for a few hours. When I started to get up he seemed a little reluctant to let me go but he eventually did. I unplugged the two blankets and went to the bathroom, which reminded me I still don't know what room I'm in.

"Carlisle, who's room if this?"

"Ours." Oh well now I knew which room I would be spending the night in. when did it become our room I hadn't even been in there till today, oh well better not to question it. When I started to go down stairs I tripped over the first one, but thankfully Carlisle was right behind me and he caught me. Apparently I couldn't be trusted to go down the rest of the stairs by myself so he carried me which I didn't mind. When he set me down Alice came running at me at full speed she slowed down right before she hit me though.

"Bella, I'm so happy for you." I forgot they could all hear everything we said upstairs. Maybe I wouldn't spend the night in that room. Maybe I'll actually go home.

"Thank you Alice." At that moment my stomach decided to make itself known.

"Don't worry Bella I'll make you lunch, what do you want?" this came from Rose on the other side of the room. She always kept the house stocked for whenever I came over; she liked cooking any chance she could get.

"I'll just have a chicken and lettuce wrap." She got off of the couch and went to go make my wrap in the kitchen.

"So the human is finally staying for good." I couldn't wait till I was a vampire so he would stop calling me the human.

"Emmett, you make it sound like if I wasn't with Carlisle or Edward that would leave. You know if I did leave you wouldn't have anyone to tease anymore." I had a feeling that if I wasn't with either guy they wouldn't let me leave anyway.

"Oh, Bella, how could you even think about leaving, at least not till your wardrobe is done." That was Alice, who was thankfully carrying a plate that had my wrap on it and a bottle of water.

"Alice, is that the only reason you keep me around, as a shopping buddy and Barbie doll?" I knew it wasn't but I wanted to tease her.

"Of course not Bella, you're my sister, and my soon to be mother." I knew that if I was with Carlisle I would have to act like the mom in public but in the house? I'm not sure I could ever think of them besides brothers and sisters and I was centuries younger then all of them. I looked over at Carlisle to see what he was thinking.

"Bella, honey, you would only have to act like a mother in public, don't worry I know you see them all as siblings." Good, I don't think I'm cut out for "parenting" I finished my food and went and sat next to Carlisle on the love seat. And then I remembered something.

"Hey, Carlisle, guess what, you get to tell Charlie tomorrow." I'm not sure what Carlisle was thinking at the moment, his face held no expression that said what he was thinking about the situation.

"Ok, Bella, but you have to be there to. How about tomorrow after school, I can pick you up and we can go to your house and wait till Charlie gets home." I knew I was going to have to be there, in case I had to calm down Charlie.

"Ok, tomorrow after school then." I still couldn't tell what he was thinking. For the rest of the day Carlisle watched Emmett and Jasper beat me at video games. And after I ate my dinner Alice decided it was dress up time. She picked out what I was going to wear tomorrow too. It was a blue and white striped top that with a purple string around my neck and a pair of grey skinny jeans completed with a pair of knee high black converse that had white stars on them.

"As soon as I got out of Alice's car I saw my best friend Angela waiting for me and with her (unfortunately) was Jessica. Soon as she noticed that Edward wasn't here she was all over me asking about 10 questions every minute. I completely ignored her and me and Angela kept walking to class.

During lunch I still sat with the Cullen's and Angela sat with me now, every time Jessica came over they made sure that she knew her presence was not wanted, and she started to back off after about three tries.

"She just doesn't give up does she? I don't think I've ever seen someone so determined about something so ridiculous"

"She's a snake Alice she'll do anything to get to the top of the social chain, which coincidently puts her closer to the bottom."

I was so happy when last block finally let out. All during gym Jessica was do anything she could to get information about Edward out of me. When I walked out the doors Jessica followed me right up to Carlisle's car.

"Bella, why is Carlisle picking you up? Why aren't you going home with Alice?" When Carlisle saw my distress he got out of the car to help me. He helped me into the car and then took my stuff and put it in the trunk and walked back around to his side and got in. Before he pulled away he gave me a quick kiss. My window was down so as he pulled away I could hear Jessica and she throwing a fit like a five year old child. And by tomorrow the whole school would know about my relationship and no doubt the entire town would too.

The drive to my house took longer than normal because Carlisle took a bunch of back roads and he also stopped for gas. So it had taken about 20 minutes. When I got out of the car I saw a few of my neighbors sitting on the porches acting like they weren't staring at us. As fast as news spread around this place they had no doubt already heard about my relationship from either Jessica or Lauran.

Carlisle watched me while I made myself a snack and when I was done he helped me with my homework and by the time we were done with that Charlie was home. I just hope he hadn't heard the latest town gossip yet.

**Yaaa! It's done! Soooo….what did you think? Remember YOUR REVIEWS ARE LOVED! (Reviews are like cats, each one has a different personality, but you don't know what that personality is till you stick your hand in it face.) And YES I AM STILL ON MY MONSTER HIGH! Nat is actually gonna be here in a few minutes with MORE MONSTERS and some peace tea. The two actually make a good combination. I wonder how my parents will react to the doorbell ringing at 4:30 in the morning. Oh well at least it's the weekend. And school starts back up on MONDAY. I don't really want to go back but I do want to see all of my friends. I MISS YOU PHILLIP! I can't believe that on my first day back I'll have to put up with Mrs. Henning and her crap! Goddd I HATE HER! You know I all-around hate my school LD SUCKS the only good teacher is Mr. Bernstein.**

**Oh yeah p.s. how do you guys think Charlie should react?**


End file.
